


To Know of Good and Evil

by HOMOGRIMOIRE



Series: Eerievember2020 [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Eerievember2020, Gen, Poetry, Sonnets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:54:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27397531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HOMOGRIMOIRE/pseuds/HOMOGRIMOIRE
Summary: Day 4 - The God ParticleThe God Particle is something that lies dormant in all, yet always imposes it's influence.
Series: Eerievember2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1997011





	To Know of Good and Evil

**Author's Note:**

> This is mostly in the format of a sonnet, 14 lines, 10 syllables for each line. I say mostly, because lines 11 and 13 break that rule, and the last stanza does not rhyme. I just wanted to take it easy for today's prompt.

God’s a particle that exists in all,

All that know of good and evil within.

It gifts knowledge in the form of a maul,

A maul that breaks  _ it  _ to bring forth wise sin.

_ It  _ is innocence the weapon makes fall, 

It falls unmourned for it is without kin.

God’s a particle that exists in all,

All that sacrifice innocence on whim.

A maul denied is a siren’s call,

The S.O.S, god’s laughter, crawls up skin.

You Exist, innocence of action a shawl,

A shawl that burns when God’s Particle wins.

You Exists, guilt of action chains of freedom.

Know that your will is the will of a God. 

**Author's Note:**

> Genesis 3:5, "For God doth know that in the day ye eat thereof, then your eyes shall be opened, and ye shall be as gods, knowing good an evil." That's what largely inspired this. Also, ever notice how god required Abraham to sacrifice his innocent son, but a lamb, symbol of innocence, was a suitable replacement? Therefore, god demands the sacrifice of innocence. Yeah, lambs being associated with innocence may not originate as far back, but man, how interesting is it that what many claim to be the god of all that is good to demand innocence as sacrifice? I may be christian, technically, but I find it to be such a terrible and dull religion. It is not a religion that implores it believers to think. At least, not anymore. That, and it is ironically the source of a lot of suffering. Many christians today would make god weep. Well, enough of that. TY for readin'.


End file.
